


Goodnight, Partner

by Hi I suck at life (Whyamiheretm)



Category: Spies Are Forever - Talkfine/Tin Can Brothers
Genre: M/M, but hey it’s our spy boys, idk I’m really bad at writing and describing things, weak descriptions of wounds I suppose???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 22:21:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20235310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whyamiheretm/pseuds/Hi%20I%20suck%20at%20life
Summary: Curt gets stabbed in the shin during a mission, leaving Owen no choice but to try and patch it up as best as he can.





	Goodnight, Partner

**Author's Note:**

> this sucks but I tried my best. I really noticed that I suck at writing when I made this but I’m still posting it anyway lmao
> 
> \- Alva

It all happened so very quickly. Curt didn’t even realize he’d been stabbed in the leg until a few moments later. He kept on fighting until a roaring pain erupted in the side of his shin. He yelled loudly and backed away from his opponent, hopefully letting Owen take care of it. He hid behind a car and ripped his shirt off to make some sort of makeshift bandage. He could hear gunshots in the distance, and then everything went silent. Owen came running to Curt’s hiding spot, finding him shirtless with a bloody bandage around his leg. 

“It’s not as bad as it looks.” He lied as Owen’s face filled with dread. 

Owen shook his head and picked him up. “Curt you just got  _ stabbed _ . I’m not letting you walk on your own. We need to get back to the car.” 

Curt winced as he was being scooped up by his partner, but tried to hide it in the hopes of Owen not noticing. 

They walked out from behind the shitty old car, seeing the blood stained area and two dead men laying lifelessly on the ground.

“You really need to let me go, Owen. I cant let people see me like this! It’s too embarrassing.” He hissed, trying to convince Owen that he wanted to walk. He knew he wouldn’t let him go though, so he just settled on being carried by the taller man. He was pretty handsome after all…

“That’s out of the question, love.” Owen said back as they made their way to the car. “Besides, it would hurt a lot more if you put pressure on it.” 

Curt rolled his eyes but stayed silent until they found the car. Owen laid Curt down in the backseat, hopping into the driver's seat himself. Curt watched Owens eyes dart back and forth at him through the mirror and for a second they made eye contact. Owen smiled but quickly returned his eyes to the road. 

Curt noticed how the adrenaline started to wear off, making the gash very painful to deal with. At one point Owen took a sharp turn, making Curt’s leg hit the side of the car. He had yelled in pain and bit his tongue until he drew blood.

“How long,” he gritted his teeth, “until we’re at the hotel.” He forced out.

“Just about two minutes, love.” He reached a hand back and held it on Curt’s shoulder for support, though the action sent butterflies through his stomach. Curt’s face turned as red as a tomato and fortunately, Owen didn’t notice.

“At the hotel we have things to patch you up with okay? If it gets worse we need to call Barb though. I can’t have you dying on me.” Owen said as he pulled up in front of the hotel. He let Curt lean on him as he limped into the lobby. Owen got his key out and they went into the elevator, getting stuck with an old woman who smelled of smoke. 

They got off the elevator and Owen fumbled with the door, eventually getting it open. “Here, put this on.” Owen chucked him a t-shirt, which Curt quickly put on. Curt laid down on his bed as Owen got a medical kit. 

“I hope this doesn’t make you uncomfortable, but you need to take those off.” He gestured at Curt’s pants. “They’re too long, and I don’t think you’d appreciate it if I’d cut them up.” 

Curt sighed and undid his belt, sliding them down his legs. He covered himself as best as he could with his pillow and closed his eyes, trying to ignore the pain of Owen putting some kind of liquid to lessen the chance of an infection on the large gash. 

“So how’s your mum Curt?” Owen asked, clearly attempting to occupy him.

Curt bit his lip and tried to suppress a grunt as Owen wiped the wound. “Just fine.” He breathed out, looking down at Owen, who looked back at him.

“That’s nice.” Owen smiled, getting back to taking care of Curt. 

After a long while, Curt was patched up. Owen went to wash the cloth he had used thoroughly, leaving Curt alone in the room. 

He slid in under his blanket, feeling rather exposed. “Owen?” He said loudly, hopefully getting his attention, “I’m kind of thirsty and since you forbid me from moving, I can’t go get a glass. Could you be so kind to get me one?” 

Owen came out from the bathroom and shook his head, a grin on his face. “Of course, love.” He said sarcastically and poured him a glass of water. He brought it over and set it on Curt’s bedside table. He knelt next to his bed and looked at him. “You should try to get some sleep. It’ll heal quicker that way.” He whispered gently, running a hand through his own hair. 

“Can’t… I’ve hardly been getting any sleep and when I do it’s usually just for an hour or two.” He murmured in response. They were so close that he could feel Owens soft breath on his lips, making it impossible for Curt not to look at them. 

“Curt we shouldn’t…” Owen ushered, moving away. A frown planted itself on Curt’s face, reaching out his hand to hold his.

“Nobody needs to know. We- we could live in secret. Just the two of us.” Curt stressed, scared Owen would leave. “At least just… stay here.”

Owen bit his lip but eventually sat down on the edge of the bed. “You know what would happen if this got out into the public eyes. ‘Two male spies get together.’ We’d get fired Curt.” 

The room filled with tension. Curt wondered if he had ruined the chance of them having a relationship forever, until Owen leaned down and kissed Curt’s forehead gently.

“Goodnight, partner.” He whispered and turned off the lights.


End file.
